Тлалок
|Особые приметы: = Изображался антропоморфным, с глазами совы или кругами в виде змей вокруг глаз; носил зубчатую корону, имел тело черного цвета; в его руках был змееподобный, усаженный зубами посох (молния) или стебель маиса, или кувшин с водой |Род занятий: = Бог дождя и грома, сельского хозяйства, огня и южной стороны света |Родина: = (Империя Ацтеков) |Место действия: = (Империя Ацтеков) |Родственники: = Шочикецаль (первая жена), Чальчиутликуэ (вторая жена), Уиштосиуатль (старшая сестра), Теккистекатль (сын) |Оружие: = Макуавитль, Усаженный зубами посох, Стебель маиса, Кувшин с водой, Молния, Атлатль, Текпатль, Тематлатль, Тепустопильи, Макана, Ицтопильи, Куауолольи, Макуавицочтли, Куавитль, Витсаухкуи, Трипатльсачиталь, Ацтекская коса, Тлавитольи, Тлакальуаскуавитль, Чимальи |Доспехи: = Ичкауипильи, Тлавистльи, Куакалалатльи |Способности: = Управление водой (дождем); управление громом; управление погодой; пирокинез; способность насылать ревматизм, подагру и водянку; способность вызывать наводнения, засухи, град, заморозки, удары молнией }}Тлалок — ацтекский бог дождя и грома, сельского хозяйства, огня и южной стороны света. Был владыкой 3-й из 5 ацтекских мировых эпох. Общее представление Не был богом-создателем, он сам был создан другими богами. Считалось, что Тлалок живет на вершинах гор или во дворце над Мексиканским заливом. Во внутреннем дворе его жилища, в каждом из четырёх углов стоят четыре больших кувшина. В них содержатся дождь, засуха, болезни растений и ливни. Поэтому Тлалок иногда изображался в виде кувшина. Тлалок мог насылать ревматизм, подагру и водянку (ацтеки полагали, что люди, умершие от этих болезней, а также утопленники, после смерти попадали в рай Тлалока). Был благодетельным божеством, однако мог вызывать наводнения, засухи, град, заморозки, удары молнией. Изображался антропоморфным, с глазами совы или кругами в виде змей вокруг глаз. Тлалок носил зубчатую корону, имел тело черного цвета. В его руках был змееподобный, усаженный зубами посох (молния) или стебель маиса, или кувшин с водой. У других индейских племен назывался: Чак — майя, Кокихо — сапотеки, Тахин — тотонаки и Цауи — миштеки. Первой женой Тлалока была Шочикецаль, второй — Чальчиутликуэ. Имел старшую сестру Уиштосиуатль. Некоторые мифы считают его отцом бога луны Теккистекатля. Культ Храм Тлалока в Теночтитлане располагался возле храма Уицилопочтли, внутри храма для статуи Тлалока было выстроено специальное помещение. В дождливое время года туда вкладывались семена всех съедобных растений. На горе Тлалок близ Теночтитлана была воздвигнута статуя Тлалока из белой лавы. Принесенные в жертву Тлалоку переселялись в загробной жизни в его царство. Ацтеки проводили обряды на озере Тескоко и приносили ему в жертву детей, топя их в воде. Тлалок считался покровителем нескольких месяцев ацтекского календаря, а также дня Масатль и тресены Се Киауитль (1 Дождь) ритуального года. Гигантская базальтовая статуя массой 168 тонн, предположительно изображавшая Тлалока, обнаружена в мексиканском городе Коатлинчан. В настоящее время она выставлена в Национальном музее антропологии (Мехико). Галерея Tlaloc23.jpg Tlaloc8.jpg Tlaloc7.jpg Tlaloc6.jpg Tlaloc5.jpg Tlaloc4.jpg Tlaloc3.gif Tlaloc2.gif Tlaloc1tq5.jpg Tlaloc1.jpg Tlaloc Coll Goupil.jpg Tlaloc.jpg Tlaloc.gif Tlaloc aztec thunder god thor.gif Dsc01124a.jpg 7132649029903318.jpg 7046378zoomed.jpeg 2428598-god Tlaloc Mexico City.jpg 319 00 2.jpg 316 05 2.jpg tlaloc5465.jpg Tlaloc-Aztec-Rain-God.jpg Tlalocbraziercentered.jpg tlaloc-figure.jpg tlaloc-la-dans-etmek_226248.jpg tlalocs.jpg Tlaloc_by_Rowen_silver.jpg|Здесь и далее — фан-арт. Tlaloc by gerardo ro ca 87-d57r36q.jpg Tlaloc by Ehecatzin.jpg Tlaloc by drgn skull05.jpg Tlaloc by dougdougmann-d4rlf1n.jpg Tlaloc by devil berserk-d2yxfbg.jpg Tlaloc by DanZen.jpg Tlaloc animated version.jpg Tlaloc agua by izcoart.jpg Tlaloc.jpg Tlaloc and Chalchiuhtlicue.jpg|Тлалок (слева) со своей супругой Чальчиутликуэ. Stock-illustration-3133930-tlaloc-mexican-god-of-rain-and-fertility.jpg Sergealmighty tlaloc by team4taken-d5iuawl.jpg Img20696 Tlaloc 2.jpg El todo poderoso dios de la lluviby yuramec-d589hh7.png E033d1305461eec1.jpg Cvdatos04tlaloc by kurai tenshi asamiya-d4kkj5b.jpg Chibi tlaloc by rykyramirez-d3blvxf.jpg Ae09e775abddbb8fc77aaf6c586846b4-d3054cx.jpg A vision of tlaloc by zimeta-d5f2c9x.jpg 13491005-tlaloc-mayan--aztec-deity-of-water-and-rain.jpg Tlalok by bejamin otero by needtobleed-d4qd5qw.jpg TLaLOCтрплрол.jpg Tlalocs Sacrificeby artofant.jpg Tlalocs Sacrifice by VampireHungerStrike.jpg Tlalocs Jellyfish Farmers by STB01.jpg Tlalocs fury by bryanzurc-d4vme4u.jpg Tlaloc soccer by mundokk-d51ezzd.jpg Tlaloc Quick by weroblue.png Tlaloc on olive by qetza-d4iabc1.jpg Tlaloc is in the air by ekoatl-d52x20e.jpg Tlaloc Color.jpg Tlaloc by urueta-d4zwdhx.jpg TLALOC by P PASECAS.jpg Tlaloc by one zork-d3eby6p.jpg Tlaloc by needtobleed-d2zamfz.jpg Tlaloc by mrpulp presenta-d4ndl6i.jpg Tlaloc by karkemish00-d427949.jpg Tlaloc by Izuma.png Tlaloc by izcoart.jpg Источник *http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Тлалок Категория:Вымышленные личности Категория:Вымышленные личности Мексики Категория:Ацтекская мифология Категория:Персонажи из мифологии и фольклора